Just Keep The Blindfold On
by SweetTears XIII
Summary: Hibari fell in love with Tsuna, but can't seem to get close to him. So he settles with just watching from a distance. When he gets the chance to talk to Tsuna alone, things go horribly wrong. Who would've thought the stalker would become the prey. Normal High School AU.


**Hello. This is a request I had. Since I do not know much about this anime, it is just a REGULAR Hugh School AU. If the characters seem OOC, Gomen'nasai! I did my best! . I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>There he stood, Tsunayoshi Sawada. His big brown eyes, his messy-spiky brown hair, small figure, adorable face. Who couldn't help but fall for him? That's what Kyoya Hibari thought as he watched the young teen, a distance away behind a tree. Strong, independent Hibari in love with a popular dweeb.<p>

_Why did I have to fall for him?_, he thought to himself. _When did I even start stalking him?_

A few months ago is when he finally admitted to himself that he loved the boy, but he could never get close to him to talk to him. Hell, he knew that Tsuna gets uncomfortable whenever around him. How was he suppose to tell him that he was in love with him? So a couple of months ago, he decide since he couldn't get near him then he will watch him from a distance. First it was just a couple of hours a weeks, but hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and now he stalks the boy whenever he has the chance. Unhealthy, probably, but Hibari doesn't care.

When he tries to pull away, he can't. He just wants to watch him, hold him, kiss him... love him... But reality hurts.

First off, due to Tsuna being so popular, he is usually surrounded. Hibari can't stand crowds. Too many people clustered all together... no, just no. There is hardly ever a time this boy is alone, like right now. Tsuna was sitting on the rim of the water fountain with his friends. Gokudera who vowed himself to Tsuna after he helped him study for the semester test. Enma who is a lot like Tsuna, he could even be passed as Tsuna brother at times. Haru who is madly in love with him. Then there was Kyoko... Whenever Hibari looked at the girl, his stomach turned and heart hurt.

Kyoko is Tsuna's girlfriend...

He seemed so happy with her. If it weren't for him being in love with Tsuna, Hibari would admit it they were a cute couple also. But he wanted to be the one that made him smile, made him laugh, made him blush. It _is _suppose to him. He _is _suppose to be the one there with Tsuna. Each passing second he watches Tsuna, he can't help but yearn to touch him. Just one night, that is all Hibari ask. One night...

But the truth is one night wouldn't be enough... When you have a taste of something so good, once will never be enough.

_Oh, he's moving, _Hibari noticed as Tsuna left the group. By the direction he was going, it looked as if he was heading to the bathroom. _The bathroom..._Hibari started to debate the pros and cons. _This will probably be the only way I will ever get alone with him without people around. _

Cutting through the trees in the park in order to not be seen by the other, he came across the bathrooms. He looked at the bathroom. This will probably be the only chance he will ever get. In that bathroom, completely alone. Taking a deep breathe he placed his hand on the door and started to-

**_Thud!_**

_...thud? ...thud? THUD?!_ Hibari slammed the door open.

"Tsuna! Are you- _Tsuna!_" he shouted as he fell to his knees next to the unconscious boy on the ground.

The water was still running and he wasn't to far from the sink. Hibari pulled the boy onto his lap trying to figure out what made him pass out. When he was checking his vitals, he noticed his pant leg was getting wet. When he touched the wetness and looked at his hand, his heart dropped. His hand was red... with Tsuna blood. Tsuna was hit in the back of the head, under his watch... he was suppose to protect him... who would do this to him, why would they do this to him?!

"Someone help! Help! Tsuna is hurt! Someone please help!" he yelled, holding the boy close.

He didn't care about the crowds, the questions, nothing... nothing but Tsuna. His eyes started to sting as he felt pure self-hatred. He let the one he love get injured to the point he could die! How could he-

"Tsk... such a sad sight." a male spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

When Hibari looked up in the glass to see who it was, he felt a sharp pain in his head before drowning in the blackness. The only thing he saw was blue hair.

"mmm..." Hibari groaned, feeling like he was joining his body once again.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. There was something over his eyes and also in his mouth. He couldn't even move. He felt his ankles and wrist tied to the chair he was in. The more he moved, trying to get away, he realized he was also cold... and naked.

_What the hell?!_, he screamed in his head, which also hurt from the blow he received in the back of his head. _Who that hell would do this?!_

He screamed out in hope to get someone's attention, but his screams were pointless since they were getting muffle by the thing in his mouth.

"It's quite thrilling." the same voice from earlier spoke with the same amusement. "Please, continue."

_That voice..._ _Mukuro..._

Hibari stayed still, trying to figure out his best options on getting out of this. He fought this person once, but ever since that fight Mukuro has been determined to make Hibari life hell and making Hibari his.

**"Catching my eye," he once told Hibari. "You should feel honored. Do you know how many would love to be in your position?"**

Hibari shivered remembering those words and the way he stared at him. Mukuro red and blue eyes stared at him like a prey he couldn't wait to devour.

"Why did you quit?" footsteps became louder. "Isn't it fun to be bind up?" the thing in his mouth was removed.

"Why are you doing this?" was all that came out of Hibari's mouth. Not the most original thing, but he had to trend carefully because he knew that the wrong answers could lead down horrid paths. With him being tied up didn't help either, mentally and physically.

"Isn't it obvious?" he felt the warmth breathe on his ear. "Because I want you all to myself."

He resisted all urges to squirm. He wasn't going to show Mukuro he had power over him. He refused to show his weakness to this guy, this pervert, this-

"Why did you take my clothes?" Hibari asked, remembering he was naked.

He felt Mukuro slid up his lap, legs on both sides of him. "Because I am going to take all of you."

He jumped when he felt lips kiss down to his neck. He wanted to get away, he didn't want this. He had to get to Tsuna who he knew for sure was in the hospital thanks to Mukuro. As much as he wanted to push this guy away, put his ass in prison for kidnapping, attempt murder, and sexual harassment, but when his neck was bit a soft moan came out which he hoped Mukuro didn't hear. But reality sucked.

"So bites." Mukuro purred, biting again.

He bit his lip, refusing to give Mukuro the upper hand. All of a sudden, he felt soft lips on his own. He was too shocked to move away. They really were softer than he expected them to be.

"You can't get away because I won't let you." Mukuro spoke, his voice smooth yet bitter. "Just give in."

Hibari just sat there. He knew there was no way out of it. He could scream for help, but by the sounds of the silence except for their voices, they were somewhere alone. He was tied up to the chair pretty tight to the point his wrist and ankles were starting to become tender from the struggle.

"Just... Just keep the blindfold on..." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you for reading~! If you actually liked it, let me know and I'll try to continue it. It's all up to you :3<strong>


End file.
